Ripple Kingdom
The Ripple Kingdom is one of the westernmost kingdoms of Dreamside. It is comprised of three islands of increasing size fanning out in an iconic ripple formation. It is ruled by King Kelp and Queen Conch, and it is the homeland of Princess Nautilus. When the Nightmare Knight is summoned, Splashmaster wreaks havoc across the kingdom by smashing ships attempting to travel between the islands. People and Culture Ripple Kingdom residents are named after aquatic animals and plants, along with nautical terms and other water-themed phenomena. When Cucumber first arrives in the kingdom, Nautilus mistakes his name for Sea Cucumber until he tells her that he's from the Doughnut Kingdom. Ripple Kingdom ears are close together at the base of the ear but bend outward as they move away from the head. Skin tones range from peach to medium tan, although King Kelp's skin is light green. People from the Ripple Kingdom appear to be fairly laid-back and like to enjoy themselves. They always find time to have a bit of fun, even when it isn't entirely appropriate to do so. This carefree attitude could be interpreted as laziness, but when Ripple Kingdom denizens put their mind to something, they take it very seriously and aren't easily stopped from achieving their goals. Seafoam City Seafoam City is the largest city in the Ripple Kingdom and the home of the Royal Palace. It is the city Nautilus grew up in. It is located on the largest and northernmost island, protected from the outside by ocean caves.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-185/ The Royal Palace is currently in ruins due to the damage caused by Splashmaster. In it's non-ruined state, the city is a significant tourist attraction. According to Book 2, it is home to one of the largest magic libraries in the world (though not on par with Puffington's), and Dreamside's largest aquarium. Crabster Resort Crabster Resort is located just off the beach of the southernmost island of the Ripple Kingdom. It is a world-class resort owned by Captain Bubblebeard and run by the Crabsters. While security outside the resort is tight, the atmosphere inside is relaxed and friendly. Coral Canyon Coral Canyon is a canyon which leads to Seastar Lagoon. As its name implies, it is completely covered in all kinds of colorful coral. It is one of the drier locations of the Ripple Kingdom. Seastar Lagoon Seastar Lagoon lies between Coral Canyon and Seafoam City. It is a beautiful lagoon of crystal-clear water which perfectly reflects the night sky. Its beauty has been a source of enlightenment and insight for many people throughout the history of Dreamside, and Nautilus is particularly enchanted by it.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-202/ Shooting stars can often be seen here, and legends say that any wish made on a falling star reflected in the water will come true.http://cucumber.gigidigi.com/cq/page-204/ Shipwreck Shelter Shipwreck Shelter is a dark cave surrounded by water and rocks, located beneath the Ripple Kingdom. Splashmaster decided to make his lair there, but other than him and our Heroes, it has always been deserted. Royal Sea Train The Royal Sea Train travels over water and connects to the Melody Kingdom. It was heavily damaged by Splashmaster and eventually repaired by Cosmo. References Category:Locations